Serana Dawnsinger
#Theme Music|Theme Music}} #Physical Description|Appearance}} #Spells and Abilities|Spells}} #Personality Traits and General Habits|Personality}} #History Abridged|History}} #Relationships (WIP)|Relationships}} #Some Quotes|Quotes}} #Artworks|Art}} #Trivia|Trivia}}}} |Row 3 title = Alignment:|Row 3 info = Neutral Good|Row 4 title = Faith:|Row 4 info = Holy Light|Row 5 title = Reaction:|Row 5 info = Alliance Horde||Row 6 title = Affiliations:|Row 6 info = * Silver Covenant * The 501st Legion Noble Houses of Quel'Thalas * House of Dawnsinger * House of Highblade * House of Sunrose }} |Row 7 title = Titles:|Row 7 info = |image = Serana final.png|thumb|577x577px]]|Row 8 title = Relatives:|Row 8 info = |Row 9 title =Residence: |Row 9 info =Teran's Vigil Dawnshire (Formerly) Stormwind (Formerly) Scarlet Monastery (Formerly) Tirisfal Wilderness (Formerly) Hillsbrad Wilderness (Formerly) Dalaran (Formerly) |Row 10 title =Status: |Row 10 info =Alive |imagewidth = 300|image3 = Serana-0.png|tab3 = Dress - A Rose's Warmth|caption3 = Serana after fully recovering from Ferwich. By: Jokosun(Dark Eyes Version) Listen to: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O4_lBT1OG_Y Save Me|image4 = Serana Dress - Silver.jpg|tab4 = Dress - A Dance with Dalren|caption4 = Serana trying on her dress. By: Aperns Listen to https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2O5euYPzcrY Play Me Like A Violin|image5 = Serana x Dalren.jpg|tab5 = Dress - A Wonderful Night|caption5 = Serana and Dalren Lightstrider enjoying a kiss. By: Latvina|Allegiance = |Branch = The Silver Covenant|Service = |Rank =General |Battles = |Unit =300 Dawnish Soldiers 700 House Lightstrider Soldiers 1,000 501st Legion Soldiers |Commands = General of the Dawnish Army Master Sergeant of the G.A.A.|caption = Serana in the throne room of Teran's Vigil by: Michelle Ejdrup Listen to: Vikings Soundtrack |Awards = }} Summery Serana Dawnsinger (Born August 23 -75 BDP, Dalaran) is the current southern matriarch of House Dawnsinger and ruler of Quel'Damor. She is the eldest child of Teran Dawnsinger. Formerly a mage of the Kirin Tor and celebrated veteran of the Second War, Serana sacrificed her life of grandeur to experiment with fel magic. Regardless of her intentions she was sentenced to exile. At first Serana found solace within her solitude, but over time she felt unsafe by herself. Out of desperation for company she joined the Scarlet Crusade. Her allegiance was cut short due to her scarlet husband, Vincent Whinehelm. She was later rescued by members of the new Alliance. After enlisting in the Grand Alliance Army, Serana participated in many conflicts. Over time was promoted to the rank of Master Sergeant. She later founded the Order of Dawnshire with Dalren and Amelina Lightstrider in dedication to her fallen mentor, Berwyn Lightstrider. Serana, Dalren and Amelina led the charge to recapture Dawn's Peak around the climax of the Blood War. Her most notable achievement to date was the Siege of Quel'Damor where the forces of Dawnshire, The 501st Legion and the House of Sunrose reclaimed Quel'Damor for the Alliance. She is currently rebuilding Teran's Vigil. History Abridged Youth Serana was born to two Quel'dorei nobles, Teran Dawnsinger and Kiraun Sunwing. Although it was not traditional for a Dawnish child to be born in Dalaran they decided to make the human kingdom their home. Despite her position as nobility, Serana was faced with bullying as a child for several reasons. She was awfully tall for a girl, her hair was black, she was 'eccentric' and an elf growing up in a human's city. Regardless of it Serana endured arcane schooling over the years. Eventually she learned it was best to play along with their insults and get on their good side. One of Serana's major struggles during childhood was her social disability. She had abnormal posturing, a lack of eye contact, she repeated herself constantly, kept a flat tone of voice and maintained very repetitive movements. Over the years she learned to manage her 'eccentric' ways, but its always affected her. Although most of Serana's youth was spent in Dalaran, she visited her people's homeland of Quel'Damor twice a year. Once for Remembrance Day and once for Winter Veil. During one of her Winter Veil visits Serana was introduced to Aniah Silversong, who she remembered as the 'beautiful lady with a boy's haircut.' On her sixteenth birthday, Serana was given her first staff which she named 'Phoenixsong' after her Thalassian heritage. Serana worked a full time job in 'A Hero's Welcome' until the Second War. Second War The Second War marked a major part of Serana's adult life. Her father formed a military group named the 'Dalaran Onslaught' to combat the Horde. When she approached her father, Teran offered her and Alea a different oppertunity in the Alliance. He secured an allegiance with House Lightstrider and revealed that one of their members, Berwyn Lightstrider was willing to take two Dawnsingers as military students to show his house's good faith. It took some convincing, but eventually the sisters decided to become his pupils. Serana participated in several major battles of the Second War but for every battle she participated she missed on two others due to injuries. After the conflict in Hillsbrad, Serana grew terrified of combat - but that fear was eventually dismantled and broken by Berwyn. She later went on to fight in Quel'thalas, where she completed her training as a battlemage. Serana later joined the Siege of Blackrock spire. During the battle she came across an orc warlock's fel tome. Peace Times After the Second War Serana was notified of her father's tdemise. Hearing the news both broke Serana's heart and infuriated her simultaneously. In the midst of her dismay she swore an oath to learn the dark art of fel magic to slay the orcs. But her heart was not entirely filled with hate, she found comfort with a young priest. He was patient, kind and had a similar quirky personality to Serana. Eventually Bryant and Serana came under attack by a group of orcs which resulted in his critical injury. Serana was discovered as a fel wielder during the combat and in turn was banished from the Kirin Tor. Third War In the Third War Serana cleared several paths for refugees to escape the Northlands. Five years in the Scarlet Crusade Out of desperation for safety and company Serana joined the Scarlet Crusade. Although the crusaders were suspicious of her intentions, several months in quarantine gained her a place in their militant forces. After four years of service she joined the Hand of the Unblinded. During her time in the crusade she participated in several conflicts and, more notably, married Vincent Whinehelm. Despite Whinehelm's incredible reputation however, he was violent and aggressive towards Serana. When she spoke up against him he reported her study in necromatic magics. Serana was going to face execution if not for the intervention of Dalren Lightstrider. Dalren reasoned that if the crusaders killed Serana, they'd lose the Dawnish trade agreement. In the end Serana was allowed to leave the crusade but she could not exit with her newborn son. A Not So Grand Return Serana's time in self deprecating isolation was abruptly ended when she was found by an Alliance scout in the Western Plaguelands. In the camp she was cleaned, fed and given water but afterwards was interrogated. After answering their questions, Serana volunteered to join the Alliance Army. It took a month and a half but Serana's application was accepted. Her first mission was in Outland. The Storm War In Outland Serana was tasked with ending the Sin'dorei threat. Unlike some of her kin, Serana felt little to no remorse for her Horde or Sunfury brethren. She was cold, calculated and murderous towards the 'traitors' to a point that her comrades were concerned. In Netherstorn Serana also came into her first contact with the void. She later participated in the Fall of the Sunfury as a battlemage. Revenge Served Thalassian Style The Scourgewar's beginning marked a new and remarkable chapter within Serana's military career. She signed up for the newly formed Silver Covenant. Due to her blatant and extreme bigotry towards any of the non-Alliance races, Serana was banned from entering the Argent Tournament. Rather than shoving her emotions down she resolved to battle the Scarlet Onslaught, Scourge and Horde in several campaigns spanning the Grizzly Hills and Dragonblight. In reward of her efforts Serana was promoted to the rank of corporal. Dragonblight was her second contact with the void where she fought against the mysterious Raven Priests. In a secret diary entry she noted her immense curiosity towards their magic. Serana led a strike force against Theradin and his efforts within the Grizzly Hills. The Third Siege of Lordaeron Serana participated in the Third Siege of Lordaeron with the goal of Alliance control over the capital city. However, her expectations were crushed once Jaina spared Sylvanas' life. Once the new Alliance-Horde war was announced Serana remained behind in the northlands to fight the Forsaken advances. Blood of the North While in the northlands Serana submitted an application to join the 7th Legion but was declined. She spent her time in the Alliance-Horde war focused around Lordaeron, namely the Western Plaguelands, Hillsbrad and Tirisfal fronts. While in Tirisfal Serana participated in the Scarlet Civil War where she rescued Dalren Lightstrider from execution. By the time she departed Lordaeron, Serana earned the rank of 'sergeant major' in the Alliance army. She proposed an effort to bring her people back into the Alliance but her suggestion was declined. The Purge of Dalaran Serana's next major assignment was the purge of Dalaran. Although at first Serana was bloodthirsty and brutal against the Sin'dorei, a sick feeling brewed in her stomach. She might have agreed with the slaughtering of Horde soldiers, but the civilian casualties left her with overwhelming guilt. After the purge Serana avoided her once beloved home of Dalaran like the plague. The purge overall made here incredibly more sympathetic to her Sin'dorei kin. She vowed to seek the Sin'dorei's 'redemption' as a preference to blindly ending their lives. The Thunder Isle While in the Thunder Isle Serana was still recovering from the purge of Dalaran and so she decided to work on bolstering the Kirin Tor Offensive's machinery rather than fighting on the forefront. The tomes left by ancient mogu necromancers proved useful in Serana's study of death magic, on the isles she discovered how to summon spirits from the grave. The Iron Horde Rather than participating in the expedition to Draenor, Serana spent the Iron War fighting members of the Iron Horde that arrived on Azeroth. With the use of war elekks, teleportation, bladed chariots, shield walls and firestorms Serana turned the Battle of Sorrows in the Alliance's favor. For her decisive victory she was awarded the rank of master sergeant. The Legion's Third Invasion Serana's role during the Legion's Third Invasion of Azeroth was best described as minor. She assisted in Genn Greymane's onslaught within Stormheim. While in the Vykrul landscape Serana uncovered several scrolls of necromancy. Her biggest achievement in Stormheim was when she manipulated death magic to turn enemy forsaken against each other. Serana later joined the Alliance's expedition into Mac'aree on Argus - although the shadow magic in the area proved distracting for her. Final Temptation After prolonged contact with the void Serana was barraged with whispers and temptation to delve into the shadows. Finally, it became too much. Upon listening to the whispers Serana trained in the powers of shadow magic, the more dependent she grew on the void the more it attempted to sway her to it's side. In the end Serana did not forsake her loyalties despite the immense offers of more power, but the voices were growing in power to her distraught. Rebirth Serana abandoned the Argus Campaign early in hopes of curing the void's whispers. Once she confessed her affliction a fellow soldier of the Silver Covenant she was recommended to seek out a group of Sin'dorei exiles for assistance. The journey took several months but eventually she stumbled upon the group of mages and warlocks within the Ghostlands. Once Telogrus was opened Serana set up her personal study tent. Solace and destruction for the group came with the arrival of Lady Alleria Windrunner. Although Serana never got to meet the war hero in person she was able to watch from a distance in admiration. However, the feeling of overwhelming joy was soon snuffed by a sudden and violent shock. While in horrific stasis, Serana was forcefully being transformed into a creature of the void. Luckily for the now Ren'dorei people, Alleria and a champion managed to interrupt the ritual midway. Although the whispers were stronger than ever, Serana could already feel the benefits of her new form. Her hair changed to a dark purple and her eyes to a ghostly, striking ethereal blue. Her skin turned pale and deathly, yet she felt more beautiful than ever. Beyond physical appearance she was able to cast magic with extreme calm. With Alleria's teachings passed down to the Ren'dorei, Serana was not hopeless in her struggle against the shadows. War of the Thorns In the War of Thorns Serana assisted the Highborne's effort to slow the Horde forces. While successful, she and her forces were forced to retreat. While her soldiers traveled back to Stormwind, Serana remained behind to ensure minimal civilian casualties. Amidst the conflict she was attacked by a powerful Forsaken who managed to implant a dangerous rift on Serana's hand. The Fourth Siege of Lordaeron Serana served on the back lines during the siege of Tirisfal and Lordaeron. She found herself remembering the orchish siege back in the Second War and often joked about how ironic an Alliance siege was. Being in the back lines proved to be a blessing once the city was blighted. When the siege was over and the Alliance lost, Serana lit a candle for the fallen soldiers. The Blood War Begins At the start of the Blood War Serana participated in the ongoing battle for Stromgarde. She made several contacts with demons in hopes of reinforcing the war effort, including a fel lord named Zurilthun. Serana also made a promise to bring the Dawnish back into the Alliance. The Foundation of Dawnshire After hearing the news of Berwyn's death and the discovery of several Thyrin incursions within Hillsbrad, Serana contacted House Lightstrider with the aim of avenging her mentor. Once the call was answered Serana, Dalren and Amelina crushed the Thyrin efforts in Hillsbrad. Knowing that the thyrin presence was growing, the three of them formed the Order of Dawnshire. House Lightstrider's army laid siege to Dawnshire (the fortress) and reclaimed it in the Alliance's name. The order and its intentions were then declared publicly. House Dawnsinger Once news of Dawnshire spread across the northern kingdoms, former members of the Dalaran Onslaught heard the call and reported to Serana. These new Ren'dorei forces greatly bolstered the army's ranks and also provided symbolic value. "It seems House Lightstrider and House Dawnsinger's union is reborn this day." Ghosts of the Past Conflict Eager to prove Dawnshire's spirit and reclaim the Ghostlands, Serana and a small force of Dawnshire soldiers participated in the Ghosts of the Past Conflict. The group spent most of the conflict bolstering the defense around the Alliance-controlled encampments. Serana was astounded by the Kaldorei's determination against the Horde. When she asked one of the Kaldorei about what strengthened their resolve, they spoke of their goddess Elune and her teachings. At the tail end of the conflict, Serana found herself ill and in extreme pain from her shadow mark. The void corrupted moonwell soothed it enough for her to participate in one battle, however, but she was injured by a blood knight. As a direct result of the conflict, Serana took up secret worship of Elune in hopes of gaining her blessing. Her new faith gave her confidence and optimism, it also increased her acceptance of the night elf culture. An Act of Kindness After the conflict Serana's state of health was deteriorating rapidly to the point it was life threatening. In desperation she sought out the Demon Hunter, Zevrad Stargazer with the hope of a cure for the mark - or at least a way to slow the affliction. Zevrad out of generosity engineered and provided Serana with a new device called 'the anchor.' The anchor temporarily stabilized Serana's mark when powered by souls, blood or azerite. The Battle of Ferwich on the battlements of Ferwich by Michelle Ejdrup]] The Battle of Ferwich occurred when Serana was inspecting the newly developed Crimson Templars. The surprise attack spelled instant doom for the forces stationed in the constructing keep despite Serana's effort to win the battle. At the climax of the siege Serana was crushed underneath several battlement stones, luckily for Serana, however, Amelina and several Crimson Templar survivors recovered her body successfully. Several medics cleaned and stitched Serana's various scars and scratches from the stones. Afterwards Dalren brought her back to life using a sacrificial blood ritual - the cost of which was his eye and Serana's dependence on blood magic to survive. Recovery Over the month Serana taught Dalren how to play piano as a distraction from their pain. The process was slow and grueling but as a result Dalren learned a variety of basic piano skills. From then on they played together. Reclaiming Dawn's Peak Although Serana desired to begin an aggressive onslaught on the Thyrin Cult, she recognized that Dawnshire was open to attack from the Horde. In an effort to bolster the morale of her soldiers, lure Theradin and reclaim the full Lightstrider territory, Serana announced a reclamation effort in Dawn's Peak. While Dalren worked on marshaling the forces, Serana secured the allegiance of Garion Magnus. Together they reclaimed Dawn's Peak and re-established an Alliance governing force in the area. After the siege was over Dalren and Serana began a courtship together. Amelina was declared the lady of Dawn's Peak, her first act as Lady of the Peak was the reinforcement of several strategic points. She also ordered the mass-production of holy water in preparation for a Thyrin invasion. During this time of rest Serana set out to find her sister. Found Kin Once Serana was ready to investigate the case of Alea's disappearance she set off to Outland. To begin her search she made contact with Donnavin 'Wildfire', a beloved friend of Alea's. Donnavin explained that Alea vanished into the wilds in a vendetta against the orcs. After several hours worth of story sharing and comforting, Serana and Donnavin resolved to search the wilds for Alea regardless of how long it took. A total of three weeks of investigation past with the search ending once Serana found an elven rogue in the woods. Alea didn't recognize Serana at first, but as soon as she saw their father's necklace the two sisters embraced. Serana recounted the feeling being an 'Indescribable, fluttery warmth followed by uncontrollable crying and shaking.' Donnavin suggested that they should fly back to Honor Hold and return to Azeroth - which Serana agreed to, but Alea wanted to remain in Outland. It was only after Serana explained how much she needed her, how the Dawnsingers were effected by the Third War and how Berwyn Lightstrider was killed, Alea agreed to return home with her sister. Blood in the Snow Coming soon Sanctification Coming soon The Siege of Quel'Damor Coming soon The Howling Winds of Change Coming soon Spells and Abilities Overview Serana employs a bizarre yet effective combat method that combines her fire, conjuration and holy skills. This section describes her abilities which will be adapted and changed into a D20 system-compatible list once Serana has joined a guild. The role Serana plays in battle is primarily healing based. This recent change to her previously destructive battle role has resulted in a smaller amount of casualties on her armies' end. When asked about why she now heals, Serana states that an allies' life is worth more than taking the life of an enemy and that if her allies remain alive the enemy will eventually falter. Most of Serana's known spells are stored in her Libram of the Unblinded. Healing Spells Light of the Martyr: '''Using a mix of blood and holy magic, Serana sacrifices a portion of her life-force to conjure a powerful, shimmering radiance in her target which is capable of healing major wounds. Light of the Martyr requires a third of Serana's life force and a small amount of mana to cast. '''Apotheosis: '''Serana enters a form of pure holy light, doubling the effects of her healing spells and allowing her to cast healing spells for free for a brief period of time. Apotheosis can only be cast once per combat and fatigues Serana greatly. '''Symbol of Hope: '''Serana manipulates her holy and arcane magic to restore the mana of all nearby light wielders at the cost of her own. Symbol of Hope requires a moderate amount of mana to cast. '''Flash Heal: '''Serana creates a quick-to-cast radiant flash of light that flows through the target's body that heals minor wounds. Flash of Light requires a moderate amount of mana to cast. Can be interrupted by shadow magic. '''Heal: '''Serana creates a slow-to-cast radiant flash of light through the target's body that heals minor wounds. Heal requires a small amount of mana to cast. Can be interrupted by shadow magic. '''Divine Hymn: '''Serana radiates with holy magic, granting minor healing to all nearby allies. Divine Hymn costs a small amount of mana can be channeled over a prolonged period of time but Serana cannot take any other action while casting. Can be interrupted by taking damage. '''Power Word Fortitude: Serana empowers nearby allies with the light, increasing their health by a minor amount. Power Word Fortitude requires a moderate amount of mana to cast. All curses remove Power Word Fortitude. Renew: Serana conjures a mending spark in the target, granting the target minor heals over a moderate period of time. Renew requires a small amount of mana to cast. Holy Word Serenity: Serana performs a miracle with the holy light, providing an instant and major heal to a target. Holy Word Serenity requires a large amount of mana to cast. Offensive Spells Phoenix's Curse: '''Serana implants a vengeful slow growing spark of holy-fire in her target. If successful, a conjured phoenix bursts out of the target, killing them instantly. Afterwards the phoenix acts as a holy familiar for the Serana. The phoenix grows faster when the target is infused with the light, healed with the light and/or attacked by holy spells. The phoenix's growth is ended or slowed by all forms of shadow magic used on the target. Phoenix's Curse requires a large pool of mana and five feathers to cast. '''Fireball: '''Serana casts a minor bolt of fire magic which deals minimal damage. Fireball requires a small amount of time and mana to cast. Can be interrupted. '''Conjure Dagger: '''Serana conjures a dagger hilt capable of being enchanted by magic. Once enchanted, a blade of pure magic forms depending on the type of magic it was enchanted with. Conjure Dagger requires a small amount of mana to cast. '''Enchant Weapon - Fire: '''Serana enchants her conjured dagger hilt with magical fire. Relationships '''Romance: Vincent Whinehelm: 'Vincent Whinehelm was a manipulative and misogynistic man dedicated to continuing his families' blood line. He was manipulative, deceptive and abusive to the last both physically and emotionally. When Serana gathered the courage to leave him, Vincent used his leverage against Serana and nearly got her killed. Luckily for Serana, Dalren intervened. 'Dalren Lightstrider: 'Dalren Lightstrider was Serana's lover and second in command. They met after the Third War, when Dalren recognized Serana as a former Lightstrider student. While in the Scarlet Crusade they told each other stories, jokes or sometimes even sung together in hopes of lightening the mood after the chaos of Lordaeron. Dalren won Serana's eternal gratitude when he saved her from execution via diplomacy rather than bloodshed of their comrades. She eventually repaid the life debt during the Scarlet Civil War. After the Battle of Ferwich they developed feelings for one another which bloomed into romance after Dawn's Peak was reclaimed. Dalren was later slain by Thyrin Cult assassins during the Siege of Quel'Damor. 'Aniah Silversong: '''Aniah Silversong is Serana's thrill seeking and kind hearted lover. They met during a party in Teran's Vigil that celebrated the Alliance's victory in Quel'Damor, where a drunken Aniah aggressively flirted with her. Rather than deterring her, Serana found Aniah's attempts endearing and oddly alluring. The morning afterwards Serana offered Aniah food and water to help with the hangover which Aniah rejected. Determined to help Aniah, Serana challenged her to a darts competition: If Serana won, Aniah would accept her help. If Aniah won, Serana would oblige to her requests for physical intimacy. To Serana's misfortune Aniah thrashed her and in turn Serana adhered to the wager. As a result, she was confused about her emotions and more prominently her sexuality. Over the course of several months Serana and Aniah learned more about one another amidst their flirting and after much tension they resolved to start dating. Even though they are only in their early phases of courting, Serana has grown quite attached. Aniah has brought a spark of joy to Serana's life that she never thought was possible after Dalren's passing. '''Family: Alea Dawnsinger: 'Alea Dawnsinger is Serana's sister and best friend. The two siblings have always been close despite their many petty arguments. It is an unspoken rule between the two to have one another's back no matter what, no matter the consequences. Even though Serana has trouble admitting she loves Alea, her affection is shown through the actions she takes. '''Teran Dawnsinger: '''Teran Valrin Dawnsinger was Serana's father and by far the most influential man in her life. He believed in her no matter what and is one of the sole contributors to Serana's magical knowledge. Teran always acted in all his children's interests, and when he was lost the Dawnsinger siblings all cried for their individual revenge. '''Kiraun Sunwing: '''Kiraun Sunwing was Serana's overbearing, overprotective yet kind and caring mother. Although Serana and Kiraun fought regularly, passionately and often, the two loved one another unconditionally. Serana keeps a photo of Kiraun and Teran in her villa. '''Velenara Dawnsinger: '''Serana's relationship with Velenara was an extremely toxic and strained one. They met for the first time in the Scarlet Crusade, but Velenara viewed her as a 'heretical bitch.' Despite the hostility Serana attended Velenara's funeral and gave her respects. '''Aerin Dawnsinger: ' '''Aurin Dawnsinger: Friends & Allies: Berwyn Lightstrider: Garion Magnus: 'Garion Magnus and Serana met during the Ghosts of the Past Conflict where they had an in depth discussion. They touched the topics of history, the nature of magic, general politics and their mutual experience fighting against cults. After the conflict ended Serana has been in loose contact with the mage. Garion also assisted her in the reclamation of Dawn's Peak. [[Elevia V. Highblade|'Elevia V. Highblade]]: '''Elevia Highblade is Serana's ally and someone she counts as a friend. She admires Elevia as both a paragon of the Quel'dorei people and the Alliance as a whole. Serana views her as a role model of sorts as well, especially regarding her unrelenting attitude to do the right thing. Quotes Current Quotes "Like the phoenix of Quel'thalas I rise from the ashes stronger than before. Come enemies of the Alliance, feel my fire!" "A free spirit will always triumph over a dominated one." "Want to know why violet roses are my favorite? Because its always the odd ones that bloom the most beautiful." "Wrath ensures we are not meek." "Luckily for us, greed can be used to broker peace with any adversary willing to listen." "When pride is earned it can bolster one's resolve." "Envy is a motivation for self improvement when used correctly." "Lust? How is that evil? Its simply a natural function." "The only true crime of the light is sloth. If we remain lethargic nothing will change here." "It was time for me to step out of Belore's shadow before I was swallowed whole. I can only hope the remaining Ren'dorei do not fall prey to the madness." Ren'dorei Quotes "The Ren'dorei are just as Thalassian as anyone else here. We simply dwell in the shadow cast by Belore." "Ours is a thankless task, but to see the Alliance survive another day is all the thanks we need." "Magister Umbric is not only a paragon of the void elves, he is a paragon of the Thalassian people as a whole. Personality Traits and General Habits Serana is a somewhat confident, humorous and intelligent woman. She is imaginative, open minded, objective, excitable and honest. However she is also withdrawn, insensitive, absent minded, condescending, lax and doubtful. Serana's enthusiastic behavior often shines in deep conversation about one of her beloved topics. '''These include: * Politics * Dogs * Nature * Psychology * History * Magic * Dreams * Vegetarianism Due to her 'eccentric' condition, Serana has several odd behavioral patterns. These include: * Repetitive movements * Constant tapping of the body on various objects to 'even sensation' * Constant pacing when thinking * Extreme irritation to certain noises * Wobbling legs when she is excited and seated * Difficulty with eye contact Despite how she may seem on the outside, Serana is extremely committed to relationships. She is a loyal friend, family member or lover. She is seldom outwardly affectionate to family and friends however. The rare physical comfort Serana provides to her friends and family is often referred to as 'loose' or 'awkward.' In regards to romance Serana generally leaves hints at her attraction rather than outwardly admitting it. The first and only time Serana directly stated her love was with Aniah. Inside a relationship Serana operates as a highly outwardly affectionate type. It is a common sight to see her hugging, kissing or holding hands with Aniah and/or Alea. Although Serana is affectionate her proud nature leads her to sometimes be stubborn, grumpy and intolerant. Regardless of her pride she is willing to sacrifice an argument win if it is truly important to her partners. Politics Serana's political opinions are highly controversial to say the least. She is both traditionalist and progressive in a variety of factors. Her political beliefs are as follows: * All members of the Alliance should be given freedom so long as it does not harm others. * All races of the Alliance should be treated as equals by one another without biases such as Kaldorei or Draenei tradition. * All members of the Alliance should be allowed to use any type of magic so long as the sacrifices are not members of the Alliance. * The Sin'dorei did not make an entirely informed or willing decision to join the Horde, instead they are under Lor'themar's dictatorship. * The possibility of peace is extremely low given the Horde's nature. * The Horde should be disbanded and its members exiled to non-Kaldorei territories of Kalimdor. * The Horde by foundation is murderous and hypocritical. * Certain non-criminal Forsaken should have the right to return to Lordaeron alongside their living relatives. * The orcs are by default murderous and terrible, but some can make the decision to lay down their brutal nature. * Silvermoon belongs to the Quel'dorei and Ren'dorei while Quel'danas belongs to all Thalassians. * The Argent Crusade is far too lenient towards the Horde's wrong-doings. * Most neutral parties are too oblivious or non-caring towards the Alliance's plight and the Horde's villainy. * Sin'dorei should always have the chance to rejoin the Alliance. * The Alliance should not compromise its land rights for peace. * Varian Wyrnn was the greatest Alliance king thus far. * Stornwind should continue to fight for the northern kingdoms to repay the northern kingdom's efforts to restore it. * Sylvanas, Thrall, Saurfang, Gallywix, Nathanos, Lor'themar, Thalyssra, Talanji and Geya'rah should be put to death for their crimes against the Alliance. Physical Description WIP - Rewriting. For armor & weapons, see: Dawnsinger's Armaments. Trivia * Serana's favorite colors are: Red, purple and blue * Despite being Thalassian Serana can only speak common. She is slowly trying to learn Thalassian. * Dogs are Serana's favorite animal. * As much as she does not want to admit it, Serana is homosexual. * Despite preferring indoors, Serana occasionally will go out on adventure in the wilds. * After dabbling in fel, Serana became extremely physically weak. She is currently regaining her physical strength. * Serana is 6'3 in height. * Her name was not inspired by Skyrim, at least not directly anyway (It could have been my subconscious.) * Serana is right handed. * She is often mistaken for a Sin'dorei due to her eyes and color of dress. * When hungering for blood and unable to feast, Serana puts a coin in her mouth to simulate the taste of blood. * As a child Serana often dreamed about having the power to fly. * Voice claim: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S3jhjSjpboc Theme Music Composed by Me: *Serana - Main Theme *Serana - Conflicted Theme *Serana - Romance Theme *Serana - Tavern Theme *Serana - Second War Theme *Dalren X Serana Piece that inspired me: *James - Recovery Artworks Новая иллюстрация.jpg|Teenage Serana with Vallenor by Ethereal Storyteller Serana High Elf.jpg|Serana as a member of the Hand of the Unblinded by Takacukasa Serana by shalandrassil-dcqid20.png|Serana at the start of her Ren'dorei journey by Shalandrassil Serana Dawnsinger.png|Serana the violet rose by Michelle Ejdrup Serena Dawnwhisper raisejd staff.png|Serana the violet rose (with war paint) by Michelle Ejdrup Serana's Hair Style.png|Serana finding faith in Elune by Nocturyn Annia and Serana final.png|Serana and Amelina atop Ferwich's battlements by Michelle Ejdrup Serana Lionsong.jpg|Serana after her resurrection by Popohnia Serana-0.png|Serana after her recovery by Jokosun. Commissioned by the wonderful Zevrad Stargazer Serana Dress - Silver.jpg|Serana wearing her dress by Aperns Serana Armor Potrait.jpg|Serana preparing for Dawn's Peak by Latvinia OcFP-oZ0.jpeg|Serana posing for a photo outside Dawnshire by Soleilloo Serana x Dalren.jpg|Serana and Dalren Lightstrider embracing by Latvina Serana Dawnsinger.jpg|Serana wielding the light by Aperns. Serana final.png|Serana in the throne room of Teran's Vigil by Michelle Ejdrup In-Game Gallery Screenshot (3940).png|Serana in Stormwind Screenshot (3938).png|Serana dancing Screenshot (3967).png|Serana casting Guardian Angel Screenshot (3960).png|Serana casting Symbol of Hope Screenshot (3965).png|Serana in Apotheosis form Screenshot (3963).png|Serana casting Light of the Martyr Screenshot (3981).png|Serana's war medals Screenshot (3982).png|Serana standing near her war medals Screenshot (3988).png|Serana's hair let down - as usual Screenshot (3977).png|Serana bolstering her allies with fortitude Screenshot (3973).png|Serana lighting up the darkness Category:Characters Category:High Elf Category:Priests Category:Mages Category:Grand Alliance Category:Quel'Thalas Peerage Category:Silver Covenant Category:House of Dawnsinger Category:Alliance Military Category:Alliance Officers Category:Grand Alliance Army Category:Alliance of Lordaeron Category:Hand of the Unblinded Category:Warlocks Category:Void Elf